


Lost and Found

by Ciala



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grillby angst, Maybe a happy ending?, Papyrus Angst, Sans in a stasis chamber, Sans is missing, sans angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciala/pseuds/Ciala
Summary: One the way home,  Sans sees something suspicious in the wood and investigates and doesn't come back home. Papyrus and the others go in search of him.  They do eventually find him but he is not the same.This was inspired by an rp meme prompt:Feel free to comment below!You can also find me on my tumblr at : ciara-clycone.tumblr.com





	Lost and Found

Snow had just started to come down, and evening was fast approaching. Or what the monsters had determined was evening. A few of the dog sentries waved to Sans as they passed him by.

"Sans. Hey, Sans. You better pack up soon," Dogamy said, as he walked over. "The weather's going to get bad. I can smell it in there air."

Sans, who had been half asleep at his sentry station perked up. This means he could leave early, and with a proper excuse! 

"Hey, thanks, for letting me know, pal. I appreciate you throwing me a bone!" He winked, and made a bone appear in front of him. He then gently floated it over to Dogamy, whose eyes glistened when he saw the treat. "As thanks for telling me. Bone appetite."

Dogamy wagged his tail happily. "Anytime!" He then dashed off to be with Dogaressa.

 

Sans glanced got up, stretched, and walked outside the station and looked around. He wondered if the a human might come while he was gone. He thought about it for a few moments and then shrugged.

"Eh, I doubt it. No human would want to walk through a freezing storm." Just to be on the safe side, he left a few snacks out in his station with a note to any potential human that might see it. Telling them to stay in the sentry post as the weather will get bad, and to enjoy the snacks, and that he and his brother will be coming by tomorrow to check on the station and for any visitors. With that done, he started to close up his sentry station.

By the time he was finishing up his brother Papyrus had walked on over to check on him- since the dogs had warned him about the upcoming weather as well.

“OH! SANS! YOU’RE CLOSING UP TOO! GOOD! THEN YOU HEARD ABOUT WHAT THE OTHER SENTRIES HAVE SAID?”

“Yup, no worries, bro. They didn’t give me the cold shoulder. Heh.”

Papyrus was about to fume at his brother for the bad pun, but decided against it. “GOOD! THEN LET US BE ON OUR WAY THEN!”

Sans nodded, and they headed on along towards the town. Halfway through though, Sans thought he heard something in the trees. He stopped in his tracks and looked at the very small clearing, straining his eyes to see something. A he barely just got a glimpse of suspicious figure.

“SANS?” Papyrus had paused as well, and looked at his brother with slight concern for Sans wasn’t acting quite like himself… He was acting more serious…

Reed looked up and grinned at him. “I think I saw something really cool out there,” He nodded in the direction of the clearing. “I want to check it out real quick. Go on ahead without me. I’ll be home soon.”

Papyrus frown worriedly. “OH…OK. IF YOU ARE SURE!” 

"Nah, I'm not sure. I'm Sans."

"SAAAANSSS!" Papyrus did yell that time, and stomped his foot too. 

Sans only chuckled at his brother's display. It always made telling bad puns worth the non effort.

Papyrus stopped after a few seconds, and looked at his brother. He was smiling, and it made him happy to see his brother happy. 

"WELL, ALRIGHT THEN, SANS. I'LL BE ON MY WAY HOME.... DO TAKE CARE, BROTHER. AND DON'T STAY OUT TOO LATE." Papyrus nyeh'd worriedly.

Sans looked at his brother, his face softened for a moment, before going back to normal.

"I'll be careful, bro. No worries."

Papyrus nodded, and hurried on home. He got there without any trouble at all.

After he warmed up, he decided to make some spaghetti for Sans. He’d need something hot to eat after all. He put put the spaghetti in a bow, cleaned up the dishes. 

He sat on the sofa and turned on the TV while he waited for Sans to get home. 

And he waited. And he waited. Until finally, it was quite late and the pasta was very cold. As he was putting dinner away, worry crept into his soul.

“WHERE COULD SANS BE? I HOPE HE’S ALRIGHT…” An idea dawned on him. “OH! HE BETTER NOT HAVE DITCHED MY DINNER FOR GRILLBY’S AGAIN!” 

And with that the tall skeleton had stormed off over to Grillby’s in search of his brother.


End file.
